Le mariage d'Edward
by clarocque
Summary: Le mariage d'Edward avec Bella, tout ses bonheurs, peines, angoisses, révélé ici. Jacob est présent, mais ne fait rien pour briser le mariage, donc il reste calme et fait le garçon d'honneur gentiment. Point de vue d'Edward Maintenant COMPLÈTE
1. Chapitre 1: Enterrement de vie de garçon

**Chapitre 1**

**Enterrement de vie de garçon**

Dans mes bras Bella ne veut toujours pas s'endormir ou tout simplement n'arrive pas à s'endormir.

― Tu me manque déjà, me chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille.

― Je ne suis pas obligé de partir. Je peux rester.

― Mmm. _Qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas donné pour savoir ce qu'elle pense._

Un long silence suit, seulement brisé par nos respirations et le merveilleux battement de son cœur. Je m'étais habitué à ce son et j'allais bientôt devoir le couper à tout jamais pour que notre relation puisse continuer, je ne peux y remédier encore, mais elle a déjà fait son choix et je ne peux le modifier.

Il étais si facile pour elle de m'embrasser, comme si elle oubliait ce que je suis en réalité, ne voyant que «l'homme» que je suis. Je maintenais mes lèvres sur les siennes de façon qu'elle ne remarque combien je lutte à l'odeur de son sang, bien qu'il ne soit de moins en moins puissant sur moi. Je voyais maintenant Bella comme la personne que j'aime et que j'aimerai toujours et non comme un «repas». Bien que son odeur continue à me faire souffrir et me brûler la gorge comme si j'avalais des flammes.

Je la regardais, yeux fermés, penser en essayant de deviner le sujet qui l'a faisait partir aussi loin dans sa tête. Elle ouvrit les paupières à ce moment me regardant. Elle n'avait pas l'air de le croire elle-même, mais elle était ma récompense et non l'a personne à qui la chance avait souri.

Nos pupilles s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, les siennes marrons noisettes, si profonde et révélante de son amour pour moi. Elle avait l'air de croire que j'avais encore une âme, bien que moi je n'y crois pas du tout. Mais dans ses yeux on voyait très se qu'elle ressentait, soit de l'amour, du désir, mais aussi de l'angoisse, mais je ne portais pas beaucoup d'importance à cette dernière car s'est le mariage qui la stressait et non moi, elle me faisait complètement confiance.

Elle attira mon visage vers le miens et j'y décelais beaucoup de chose d'un coup.

— Je reste, c'est clair, murmurais-je quelques instants plus tard.

— Non, non. C'est ton enterrement de vie de garçon. Il faut que tu y ailles.

Bien quel aille dit ces paroles, les doigts de sa main droite agrippèrent ma chevelure et ceux de sa gauche se plaquèrent sur mes reins. J'effleurai donc ses joues de ma paume, ce qui provoqua en elle des jolies rougeurs sur ses joues.

Ce genre de soirée est prévue pour qui regrette la perte de son célibat. Personnellement, j'ai hâte que le mien soit derrière moi. Ma présence là-bas n'a donc aucun sens.

Oui, c'est vrai, souffla-t-elle dans mon cou.

Je vérifiai que Charlie dormait toujours.

_«Ohhh… regarde le gros poisson qu'il a pêché…»_

De tout évidence, il dormait toujours.

Blottis sur son lit étroit, nous avions entremêlés nos corps autant que cela pouvait se faire et se permettre. Je l'avais obligée à mettre un couverture de laine autour d'elle de façon qu'elle ne gèle pas sous mon corps froid comme glace et que Charlie ne se doute de rien, car si le chauffage avait été parti en se mois d'août cela aurait paru suspicieux. Quant à moi, ma chemise gisait sur le plancher, sous le plus grand plaisir de Bella. Elle fit courir ses mains sur mon torse, suivit les contours plats de mon estomac, elle semblait ravie. Elle me fit frissonner de plaisir, si elle savait les sensations qu'elle me procurait. Mes lèvres cherchèrent les siennes derechef. Prudemment, elle posa le bout de sa langue sur ma bouche et je soupirai voyant qu'elle commençait à aller trop loin.

Je reculai.

—Attends ! dit-elle crochetant mes épaules pour qu'elle puisse se plaquer contre moi.

Libérant une des ses magnifiques jambes, elle m'enroula la taille d'une de celle-ci.

—La perfection s'obtient à force d'exercice, ajouta-t-elle.

J'eus un petit rire.

Quelques instants plus tard, je perçu de nouvelles pensés dans le secteur.

_«Il ne se défilera pas de même»_, pesais Emmett.

_«S'il pense qu'on va le laisser se filer comme ç»a ! _pensa à son tour Jasper.

—Nom d'un chien ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !

—Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiétais déjà Bella.

—Tu n'auras pas besoin d'appeler mes frères à la rescousse, maugréais-je. Apparemment, Emmett et Jasper n'ont pas l'intention de me laisser me défiler ce soir.

Elle m'enlaça brièvement avant de me lâcher, elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre Emmett.

—Amuse-toi bien.

_«On va voir ce que tu vas faire de celle-là.»_

Le carreau émit un crissement – Emmett griffait délibérément la fenêtre de ses ongles d'acier. Bella frissonna.

—Si tu ne libères pas Edward tout de suite, lança Emmett, nous montons le chercher !

—File, m'ordonna-t-elle en riant, avant qu'ils ne cassent la maison !

Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais me levai quand même et enfilai ma chemise. Je me penchai et lui embrassa le front d'un doux baiser.

— Dors, lui conseillai-je. La journée sera chargée, demain.

Merci ! voilà qui va m'aider à m'assoupir !

Je te retrouverai à l'autel.

Je serai la fille en blanc, dit-elle d'un ton faussement blaisé qui l'a fit sourire.

Très convaincant !

Je m'accroupit et sauta dehors, trop vite pour ses yeux, j'atterris sur Emmett le faisant juré.

—Allez soit gentil, ce n'est qu'un jeu, essai-je de le calmer avec succès.

Vous avez intérêt à ce qu'il ne soit pas en retard demain, murmura-t-elle, bien que nos oreilles vampiriques puisse l'entendre.

Jasper me regarda. _«Je peux y aller si tu veux ». _Je lui fit signe que oui de la tête. Il serait le meilleur pour lui faire évacuer sa tension.

Ne te bile pas Bella ! _«Désoler pour le mot»_ pensa Jasper après m'avoir entendu grogné. Nous le ramènerons à la maison largement à temps à la maison.

Jasper ? En quoi consistent les enterrements de garçon, chez les vampires ? Vous ne comptez tout de même pas l'emmenez dans une boîte de stipe-tease, hein ?

Je parti d'un rire contrôlé, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de l'imagination !

— Ne lui dis rien ! grogna Emmett. Je le frappai de nouveau, pourquoi ne pas lui dire la vérité, il n'y a rien de mal à cela.

Du calme, la rassura Jasper. Nous autres Cullen, nous avons notre propre version de la chose. Rien que quelques pumas, un ou deux grizzlis. Une soirée ordinaire en quelque sorte.

Merci Jasper !

Il vint donc nous rejoindre et nous partîmes à la course dans la forêt. Nous devions aller assez loin de Forks ou une surpopulation de pumas et de grizzlis causait problème.

_«Et le frère, on s'est fait des mamours toutes la soirée, hein ?»_

Très drôle Emmett, dis-je d'un ton morne.

_«Quoi ! Rien ? Vous avez passer la soirée à étudier ou quoi ?!?»_

Je laissai un grognement sortir.

_«Hey ! Tu calmes, je blaguais !»_

—Ça ne vous dérangerais pas trop de continuer la conversation à voix haute, j'en ai marre de ces conversations silencieuse, râla Jasper qui commençais à s'énervé.

—Donc pour résumé, , ici présent, n'a rien fait avec sa fiancé se soir et se son contenté d'étudier !

Ce n'est pas du tout vrai Emmett !! criais-je. Bon, nous sommes arrivé, bon appétit, nous laissâmes donc nos sens prendre le dessus et pister un carnivore.

Tout en chassant, je pensai à demain, à ce qui m'attendais, au magnifique jour que demain allais être, enfin je l'espérait.


	2. Chapitre 2: Préparation

* Tout les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer…

**Chapitre 2**

**Préparation**

Il devait être maintenant proche de 8 heures du matin, Emmett avait réussit à chasser 2 grizzlis et 3 élans, Jasper lui avait attrapé 4 cerfs et moi je m'avait abreuvé de 3 pumas.

Alice, m'avait commander un smooking couleur blanc cassé pour aller avec la robe de Bella. J'avais hâte de la voir, elle, ma fiancée… bientôt mon épouse, ma femme. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire quel allait bientôt être mienne. L'amour que je lui portait était de plus en plus puissant, j'étais tellement dans mes pensés que je ne remarquai pas que dans ma course je m'était arrêté pour pouvoir pensé plus profondément.

— Hé ! Jazz, regarde notre petit Edward qui c'est arrêté !

—Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à lui ! Edward ?!? Sort de tes rêveries au sinon nous n'aurons pas le temps d'aller chercher ton costume et de terminé les préparatifs du mariage.

Soudainement, mon téléphone sonna, je regardai mon écran, c'était bien sûr Alice.

Oui, Alice ?

—Edward ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais tu devait être ici il y a 20 minutes. Alors va chercher ton costume et ramène ton derrière ici !

—Oui, oui ! À tantôt Alice !

—Mais elle avait déjà raccroché, juste avant de dire :

«Bella» ! Donc Bella était déjà à la maison. C'est donc à ce moment-là que je réalisais que mon «rêve» approchais à grand pas.

Arrivé au magasin, seul, car Emmett et Jasper était retourné à la maison pour aider Esmée*(dans le 4 livre Esmée s'écrit Esmé et dans le premier Esmée)* dans les derniers ajustement. Comme épousseter ce qui est déjà propre et terminer le buffet. Je récupérai mon habit, payai la somme (assez astronomique, mais pas pour nous) et quittai sous les regards envoûtés des caissières.

—Revenez, le plus tôt possible… «_oh… Quel corps ! Je pourrai lui laissé mon numéro…»_me dit-elle.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre, sortant à grand pas. Je marchai (à une allure humaine) dans la ville, jusqu'à ce que je soit loin des regards pour pouvoir afin courir.

Une fois arrivé, j'entendis Alice pensez, _« Wow ! Elle est magnifique ! EDWARD !!!!! Sort de ma tête tout de suite tu n'as pas le droit de la voire avant le mariage !!» _à ce moment elle ce mit à chanter : « L'envie d'aimer ». Je quittai donc sa tête voyant que je n'aurai aucun détail de plus et vérifié ce qu'elle voyait et pensai : _« Ses cheveux sont très malléable… » _et elle voyait le derrière de la tête de Bella, donc je ne voyait rien. À ce moment, Alice dit à Rosalie de chanter une chanson dans sa tête car je (supposément) l'espionnais, mais elle ne le dit pas suffisamment fort pour que Bella l'entende. Elle se mit donc à chantonner la marche nuptiale.

Esmée était dans la cuisine à préparé et sortir les nombreux plats qu'elle avait cuisiné et commandé. Il y avait de divers plats passant de sucré à salé, si j'avais été humain, c'est odeur m'aurait envoûté. Je rejoignis Esmée dans la cuisine.

—Edward, va aider Emmett et Jasper dans le jardin, ils installent tout pour la soirée de danse de ce soir. Et n'oublie pas que Carlisle et moi sommes très fières de toi et que nous sommes plus que content que tu ais trouvé celle qui t'ais destiné.

—Merci, maman…

J'étais très contente qu'Esmée soit celle que je considère comme ma mère. C'est tellement une personne aimante. Dans ses pensés, il n'y a que de l'amour et de l'affection. Jamais elle n'avait dit ou pensé quelque chose de blessant et d'odieux.

Je rejoignis mes deux frères, ceux-ci m'attendaient au milieu de la piste de danse et des fleurs, je pouvais distinguer le freesia, la fleur d'oranger, le lilas et la rose. Tous les parfums réunis créer un tout magique et enivrant. J'avais senti les mêmes odeurs dans la cuisine.

Emmett me sortis de mes rêveries.

—Hé le frère ! Merci beaucoup pour l'aide ! dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. C'est à ce moment que je remarquai qu'ils avaient finis la préparation.

—Oups ! Désolez, je n'ai sûrement pas vu le temps passé.

—Fais rien, me répondit Jasper, nous ne t'attendions pas pour te parler de cela.

Je lis donc dans ses pensés et sus tout de suite de quoi il voulait parler, mais je les laissai parler.

—Edward, me dis Emmett pour une fois sérieux, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, je suis tellement content pour toi. Je vais avoir une nouvelle sœur et je compte bien la faire rougir le plus possible avant qu'elle ne devienne une des nôtres.

Sur ce, il me prit dans ses bras et entreprit de me serrer le plus fort possible, il rigola et me lâcha. Ce fur donc à Jasper de parler.

—Edward, moi quand je me suis marier je 'ai pas douter une seule fois et du me disait ne pas avoir de doute, alors pourquoi je décèle une lueur de doute en toi ?

—Je ne doute pas du mariage, Jasper, et je n'en ai jamais douté, ce que je redoute c'est la réaction de Bella quand elle va voir où je l'emmène ou tout simplement de la blessé. Tu sais qu'elle n'aime pas les surprises. J'ai peur qu'elle n'apprécie pas et que nous ordonnes de rentrer…

—Tu n'as pas à douter Edward, Alice à vu qu'elle adorerait l'île et que tu ne lui faisait aucun mal, alors ne doute pas.

Il n'eut pas à ajouter quoique ce soit, car il m'avait déjà convaincu.

—Viens, mon petit fiancé, nous allons t'habiller.

Emmett pris donc sur lui de m'emmener me préparé, Jasper suivit de derrière aidant Emmett à me traîné. Une fois dans la chambre j'enfilai mon costume et passai devant le miroir, tout étais correcte. Alice arriva en trombe ne disant mot. Elle me regarda, replaça mon collet, replacer les plis du tissus et pesai : _«Tu ne lui arrivera pas à la cheville, mais j'avoue que tu es beau». _Je lui sourit et elle reparti vers sa chambre ou Bella parlait avec son père et sa mère. J'entendis donc des voitures commencer à arriver. Il ne reste que quelque minute avant que je me marie à la femme la plus belle qui existe et qui m'a délibérément choisi, moi.

J'allais donc, saluai nos invités.


	3. Chapitre 3: Cérémonie

*Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer…

**Chapitre 3**

**Cérémonie**

En bas, venait tout juste d'arrivé le clan de Denali. Je saluai Tanya et les autres, bien sûr Irina n'était pas venu car elle en voulait encore au loup-garou d'avoir tué Laurent et c'était mieux ainsi car il y aurait Jacob, Seth et leurs parents au mariage.

—Cher Edward, me dit Eleazar, je suis tellement content pour toi. Que cette journée soit la meilleure et la plus heureuse pour toi !

Carmen reprit la parole :

—Je veux te promette aussi que vu que nous avons été absent c'est dernier temps dans les évènements importants, que quoi que ce soit qu'Irina dira ou fera nous vous suiverons et seront la pour vous.

Je les remerciai et allai à la rencontrer de Jessica, Mike, Angela et Ben, ainsi que leurs parents. Ils étaient très excité et joyeux, je leur indiquai donc le lieux où aurait où la cérémonie allais se produire. Ce fut donc le tour de Jacob, notre garçon d'honneur qui avait finalement accepté notre position et considérait maintenant Bella seulement sa meilleure amie, Billy qui s'était réjoui du retour de son fils après sa fugue pour pouvoir réfléchir, Seth, qui était de plus en plus joyeux ainsi que Sue et Leah Clearwater qui ce tenait cependant plus loin que leur fils et frère. Ainsi ce passa le reste du temps, je leur indiquai les places, échanger des vœux de bonheur, etc…

Une fois tout les invités arrivés et installés, Rosalie, afin d'avoir le silence et d'indiquai de tout allais bientôt commencer se mit au piano et commença à jouer le canon de Pachelbel. J'allai m'installer devant, me faisant couvrir de regards dont quelques uns pleuraient de joie. À l'avant, le père d'Angela commença à préparer ses derniers sermons. Mon père ainsi que Jacob vinrent s'installer derrière moi.

À ce moment Rosalie changea de mélodie pour la marche nuptial de Wagner. Mon père pensa alors :_«C'est ton moment à toi seul Edward, profites-en bien»._

Alice déboucha alors du haut de l'escalier et entreprit de le descendre de sa démarche dansante. Elle portait une robe argentée qui épousait les courbes de son corps à merveille. C'est alors que Bella déboucha du haut de l'escalier et commença à le descendre très précautionneusement de façon de ne pas piler sur sa traîne qu'Esmée tenait par derrière, mais je ne la voyais pas vraiment car Bella l'éclipsait si facilement, je ne pouvais détourné mon regard d'elle. Elle portait une robe du style des années 1800, blanche et gracieuse, la dentelle était d'époque, le tout se fondait très bien avec le teint de Bella. Sur sa tête elle portait un voile blanc, mais translucide. Elle portait un maquillage simple, mais qui se fait remarquer, du mascara, de l'ombre à paupière, du rouge à lèvre pâle, elle était d'une beauté inimaginable. J'avais encore de la difficulté à croire qu'elle serait mienne bientôt et qu'elle m'avait choisi moi, au milieu de tous les garçons qui lui avait fait de l'œil, c'était moi qu'elle avait choisi.

De son côté, elle me détaillait elle aussi et avait l'air parfaitement heureuse. Elle paraissait ne pas avoir remarquer les autres autour d'elle. Il n'y avait que moi et elle. Le seul bras de Charlie semblait l'empêcher de se ruer vers moi.

Elle arriva enfin et je lui tendis la main et Charlie plaça sa main sur la mienne, un geste symbolique et très vieux.

Quand se fut le temps de dire nos vœux, je décidai de la devancer.

—Bella, je jure de rester avec toi pour l'éternité, de ne jamais te quitter et de t'aimer à jamais. Tu es pour moi la lune qui éclaire mes nuits, le soleil de mes jours, tu es tout pour moi, mon âme, mon corps et mon amour.

Elle commença à sangloter de bonheur, et je lui essuyai une larme qui lui avait échappé.

—Edward, mon cher Edward, je ne veux pas répété les mêmes vœux que toi bien que tout cela est vraie et que je te le jure moi aussi. Ma vie ne se résume qu'à toi et je jure de t'aimer à jamais.

Je lui souris et elle me répondit d'un sourire beaucoup plus éblouissant. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens et je compris que j'avais gagner, je ne ressentait maintenant qu'un amour fou pour la femme devant mes yeux, sont odeur me faisait certes encore des effets, mais plus dans le sens de l'envie de la boire. Je compris je venais de gagner une éternité avec la personne que j'appréciais le plus.

C'est ainsi donc que prononça les mots que j'attendais depuis longtemps et qu'elle lui répondit pas la par la plus belle des réponses qui existe.

—Oui, balbutina-t-elle, clignant des yeux comme pour essayer de me voir par-dessus les rideaux de larmes qui les obstruaient.

Oui, assénais-je à mon tour, tout en ne quittant pas Bella des yeux.

—Je vous déclare donc mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Je m'emparai donc de son visage avec douceur, comme s'il était constitué de pétales d'une fleur délicate et que ses larmes étaient les gouttes de rosées dessus. Je me penchai donc vers elle et elle se monta sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir m'atteindre. Elle referma ses mains autour de mon cou, bouquet compris. Nous échangeâmes un baisé remplis d'adoration et de tendresse, au point ou elle oublia la foule qui se tenait devant nous. Elle s'accrocha à moi d'un façon insoucieuse qui provoqua des raclements de gorge et des rires étouffés. Je fini par l'écarter pour pouvoir mieux la contemplé. Elle était mienne et cela pour toujours. Je ris donc on peu de la drôle de situation. Le public se mit donc à applaudir et je fis tourné notre couple de façon que nos amis et familles puissent nous contemplé.

Sa mère fut la première à venir l'embrassé et nous féliciter, bien que son visage soit strié de larmes. Bella passa ensuite de bras en bras, de mains en mains sans que je daigne la lâcher.


	4. Chapitre 4: Soirée dansante

*Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer…

**Chapitre 4**

**Soirée dansante**

La cérémonie avait duré exactement le temps compté et dehors le crépuscule commençait à ce faire voir. Une autre journée bientôt fini, bien que ce soit la plus heureuse de ma longue vie.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussit à vivre aussi longtemps sans Bella, elle m'apporte tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Mais quand je la regardais je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi elle m'était destinée.

La cérémonie du mariage ainsi que les félicitations que Seth, Leah, Sue, Billy et Jacob vinrent nous félicité une deuxième fois.

Félicitations, les enfants ! nous lançâmes Seth Clearwater en baissant la tête afin de pouvoir passer e dessous. Il vint nous serrer dans ses bras à tour de rôle.

Sa mère ne nous dis rien et semblait soucieuse_. «Je ne crois pas qu'il devrait leur faire aussi confiance, au fond se sont des vampires, mais ceux là ont l'air d'être plus bizarre que les autres»_. Elle s'inquiétait donc pour son fils. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se soucier pour son fils, car depuis notre bagarre contre les vampire nouveau-née nous avions faire ressortir une complicité hors du commun. Les pensées de Leah était dans le même sens que ceux de sa mère et restait aussi à l'écart qu'elle. Billy vint nous donner une poigné de mains et nous félicité pour notre beau mariage. Il restait donc Jacob, mais je ne trouvais rien de menaçant dans ses pensées.

_«Bella est très belle, elle devrait se laissée arranger par Alice plus souvent. J'espère qu'elle sera contente dans sa vie avec le buveur de sang. Edward, je sais que tu lis mes pensées, peux-tu sortir de ma tête tu vois bien que je considère Bella comme ma meilleure amie et rien d'autre alors arrête de tant faire». _Je décidé donc de faire comme il m'avait demander et je me retirai de sa tête.

—Je suis heureux que les choses se soient arrangées pour vous deux, déclara Seth.

—Merci, répondis-je. Tes paroles me vont droit au cœur. Merci aussi à vous, ajoutais-je à l'intention de Sue et Billy. Pour avoir permis à Seth et Jacob de venir. Et pour avoir soutenu Bella aujourd'hui.

—De rien, dit Billy de sa voix grave et rocailleuse qui laissait croire que la trêve pouvait être encore plus solide qu'elle ne l'ait déjà. Ils se retournèrent tous en direction du buffet. Après que les humains eurent fini de nous féliciter vinrent Tanya et les autres. Elle m'avait promis de ce faire gentille.

Tanya arriva la première et m'enlaça, je remarquai que Bella retenait son souffle. Elle avait l'air de considéré Tanya comme une rivale, bien qu'elle soit marié à moi et que je ne ressente que de l'amitié envers Tanya.

—Ah ! lança Tanya sans me lâcher une seconde, comme tu m'as manqué !

Je rit donc et me dégagea habilement des bras de Tanya en pausant mes doigts sur son épaule, et reculai d'un pas avant que Bella ne s'étouffe, vu qu'elle n'avait toujours pas repris d'air. Une fois écartée de moi, Bella recommença à respirer à mon plus grand soulagement.

—Trop de temps à passé, Tanya, répondis-je. Tu as l'air en forme.

—Toi aussi !

Je souris donc de toutes mes dents et enclenchais-je.

—Permets-moi de te présenter ma femme.

C'était la première fois que j'utilisais se mots à mon plus grand plaisir. Penser à Bella de cette façon était trop joyeuse et je devais sembler pourvoir éclaté de joie à tout moment. Ce que remarquèrent le clan de Denali, et ils rirent d'un ton léger.

—Tanya, voici ma Bella. 

Tanya la fixa quelque seconde d'un regard interrogatif avant de lui prendre la main.

—Bienvenue dans la famille, Bella, déclara-t-elle. Nous nous considèrons comme des parents lointain de Carlisle, et je suis réellement désolé de… l'incident survenu récemment et durant lequel nous ne nous sommes pas comportés comme nous l'aurions dû. Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir rencontrée plus tôt. Nous pardonneras-tu ?

—Bien sûr, souffla Bella. Ravie de faire votre connaissance à tous.

—Maintenant, les Cullen sont tous appariés. Notre tour viendra peut-être aussi, n'est-ce pas, Kate ?

—Rêve, ma chère ! Enchantée, Bella, ajouta Carmen en serrant la main de Bella.

Carmen vint prendre les mains de Bella et de Kate et dis :

—Je m'appelle Carmen. Et voici Eleazar. Nous sommes très heureux de te voir enfin.

—C'est ré-réciproque, bégaya Bella.

Derrière Tanya, commençait commençaient à avoir des gens qui voulaient aussi nous parler, ces gens nous reluquaient avec hébétude.

Nous aurons tous le temps d'apprendre à nous connaître, déclara-t-elle. Des siècles.

Sur ce, ils partirent en riant, laissant place aux autres.

Toutes les traditions furent respectées. Bella fut ébloui par les flashs des multiples appareils qui voulaient immortaliser ces moments. Nous prîmes la pose devant un gigantesque gâteau blanc avec des fleurs de freesias pour couronner le tout, vraiment trop gros pour le nombre d'invité que nous avions, mais je avais pu stopper Alice dans ses idées de grandeurs. Nous nous servîmes une part de gâteau chacun, j'avalai la mienne ainsi que les autres vampire, sans bronchai en espérant que nos organisme se ferait assez fort le temps d'allai se faire ingurgités, loin des regards interrogateurs. Ensuite, Bella lança son bouquet avaec une rare adresse directement dans les mains d'une Angela surprise.

_«Moi !! Ben sa lors !! J'espère que mon tour arrivera bientôt, peut-être que Ben voudra de moi comme sa femme un jour…»_

Emmett et Jasper se tordirent de rires quand je retirai la jarretière de Bella avec mes dents – vraiment très prudemment, faisant en sorte que mes dents ne la touche pas – lui lançai un clin d'œil et lança sa jarretière en plein dans le visage de Mike Newton qui commençait à avoir des pensé beaucoup trop retourné.

—Puis, la musique commença et je pris Bella dans mes bras l'amenant au milieu de la piste et la faisant virevolté. Vinrent ensuite s'ajouté à nous les autres convives. Bien que Bella détestait danser elle me suivit dans cette danse bien collée contre moi. J'en profitai pour lui parler.

La soirée vous plaît, madame Cullen, chuchotais-je à son oreille.

Elle rit doucement.

Il va me falloir du temps pour m'habituer à ce nom.

Le temps n'est pas ce qu'il nous manque, lui rappelais-je, joyeux que cela fusse la vérité.

Je me penchai vers elle pour l'embrasser et nous fûmes mitraillé de flash. La musique changea et Charlie vint me tapotai l'épaule pour pouvoir dansé avec sa fille. Je me retirai donc et alla valser avec ma mère qui étais plus qu'heureuse. _«Je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire autant, ni être aussi heureux. Je suis tellement contente qu'il est trouvé Bella comme moi j'ai trouvé Carlisle. »_

—Je t'aime beaucoup Edward, amuse-toi bien à l'île, me dit-elle toute souriante.

—Moi aussi je t'aime, et n'ais pas peur j'ai bien l'intention de m'amusé.

Nous continuâmes à virevolter tant que la chansons poursuivait son cour. Une fois la chansons fini j'accordai une danse à Alice et plein d'autre femmes, bien que je e me soucis que pour Bella qui passait de bras en bras des hommes et garçons. Quand ce fut le tour de Mike je n'accordai aucune danse et surveillai Bella. Mike avait toujours ses pensés odieuses et dégoûtantes. Avant que la chansons ne fini, j'allai récupérer Bella au bras de se monstre au pensé sans fond.

—Tu ne le supportes toujours pas, hein ?

—Pas quand je suis obligé d'écouter ses pensées. Il a de la chance que je ne l'aie pas chassé ici à coups de pieds dans les fesses. Ou pire.

—Ben voyons !

—T'es-tu seulement regardée ?

—Euh, non. Pourquoi ?

—Alors tu ignores comment tu es resplendissante, ce soir. Je ne suis pas étonné que Mike ait du mal à contenir ses idées salaces. Alice me déçoit, en revanche. Elle aurait du t'obliger à te contempler dans le miroir.

—Tu es trop partial.

Je soupirai et l'amenai face à notre maison. Les baies vitrées reflétaient ce qui se passa dans le jardin, à l'instar d'une vaste glace.

—Partial, moi ?

Elle se regarda lentement et se retourna vers moi pour m'embrasser. Nous allâmes donc sur la piste de danse. Une fois sur la piste, elle se colla à moi et laissa aller sa tête contre moi torse.

A ce moment Emmett arriva.

Tu monopolises la mariée. Permets-moi de danser avec ma petite sœur. Je tiens peut-être ma dernière chance de la faire rougir.

Il s'esclaffa bruyamment. Je me reculai donc de Bella pour laisser Emmett prendre ma place (seulement au point de vue de cavalier de danse). Une fois la danse fini j'allai récupérai la Bella de mon cœur et la serra le plus fort qui m'était permis de la serrer. Nous nous remîmes à danser.

—Je pourrais m'habituer à ça, annonça-t-elle.

—Ne me dis pas que tu as réussis à surmonter ta répugnance à danser ?

—Ce n'est pas si mal, à la réflexion. Avec toi. Mais je ne pensais plutôt à ça (elle se colla d'avantage à moi), au fait de ne plus jamais avoir à te laisser partir.

—Jamais, lui promis-je en me penchant pour l'embrasser.

Ce fut un baiser que j'étirai j'entendis les pensées d'Alice.

_«Qu'est-ce qu'ils font encore, il devrait être en train de se changer, attend que je l'ais attrape»_

C'est alors que nous entendîmes Alice appeler Bella.

Bella ? C'est l'heure !

Je décidai donc de l'ignorai et continuai d'embrasser Bella. Son cœur s'affola, et ses paumes se couvrirent de sueur, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de continuai à embrasser la fille que j'aime et par la même occasion fâcher ma meilleure amie de sœur.

—Vous voulez donc rater votre avion ? gronda Alice. Je suis persuadée que votre lune de miel sera charmante, quand vous attendrez le vol suivant, à l'aéroport.

Je détournai donc la tête pour lui dire de s'en aller et replongeai sur la bouche de Bella.

—Bella, insista Alice, tu tiens absolument à prendre l'avion dans cette tenue ?

Bella l'ignora complètement, trop concentrer sur moi. Alice décida donc de passer à la menace.

—Je jure que je lui révèle ou tu l'emmènes si tu ne m'aides pas, Edward.

Je me figeai, relevai la tête et toisa ma sœur.

—Comment un être si petit arrive-t-il à se montrer aussi agaçant ?

—Je n'ai pas choisi la robe de voyage idéale pour la voir gâcher, riposta-t-elle en prenant la main de Bella. Suis-moi, Bella.

Elle résista et alla m'embrasser une ultime fois avant de ce voir retourner pour être emporter par Alice.

Je décidai donc d'aller moi-même me changer et d'aller dire au revoir à ma famille. Tous nous souhaitâmes de nous amuser, et faire attention à nous. Rectification : Que je fasse attention à elle. Une fois préparé Bella descendis dans une robe bleu nuit qui allais à merveille avec son teint couleur crème. Elle dit au revoir à sa mère, lui souhaita du bonheur avec Phil et vint me retrouver les yeux remplit de larmes. Elle voulut ensuite voir son père et je l'y amenai. Elle fit de même avec son père, lui dit de faire attention à lui, de ne pas s'empoisonner avec ses plats et qu'elle l'aimait. Elle alla ensuite serrai Jacob dans ses bras et ce dernier lui souhaita de bien d'amuser de faire attention à elle, mais bien sûr il savait que je serais là pour elle quand elle n'en aurait besoin.

Nous sortîmes donc de la maison sous une pluie de riz. La plus part allais dans tout les sens mais certain venait ricocher sur nous avec puissant, Emmett bien sûr. Nous rentrâmes ensuite dans l'auto que Jasper avait charger et amenai devant la maison.

Nous partîmes donc, destination l'île d'Esmée. Je prit sa main et lui serra les doigts.

Je t'aime.

Elle appuya sa tête contre mon épaule.

C'est la raison de notre présence ici, répondit-elle en citant mes propres paroles.

Je déposai un doux baiser sur ses cheveux.

______________________________________________________

**Alors, voilà ce qui était de ma toute première Fan Fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous à plus. N'hésitez pas à me dire mes erreurs et votre point de vue de mon histoire.**

**Merci d'avoir suivis l'histoire jusqu'à la fin.**

**Catherine**


End file.
